Lágrimas
by Jess Aguiar
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy odiava que o vissem chorando. 1º lugar no IV challenge Scorpius/Lily.


**Lágrimas**

**Disclaimer**: Os Personagens pertencem a JK Rowling e mais à quem ela tenha cedido os direitos. O objetivo dessa fanfiction é apenas entretenimento, nada de fins lucrativos.

**N/A**: Dei uma revisada, mas a minha beta não estava disponível no momento, então se deixei passar algum errinho, me desculpe. Escrita pro IV Challenge ScorpiusLily do 6v.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy odiava que o vissem chorando.

Não por qualquer idéia machista de que homens não choram, ou pela idéia batida de que Malfoys não têm sentimentos. Era uma coisa sua e se sua mãe. Quando era pequeno, a pegava constantemente chorando pelos jardins. Ela nunca lhe dizia o motivo, obviamente – "Isso é coisa de adultos, Scorp. Cresça um pouco e entenderá o que eu digo". – "Me prometa que nunca chorará por qualquer pessoa, Scorpius. Que nunca deixará que te vejam chorando, não importa o motivo. Ninguém merece suas lágrimas, e quem as merece nunca as fará cair".

Scorpius odiava que o vissem chorando.

Era por isso que quando tudo explodiu e o mundo desabou sobre si, ele correu até onde nunca o encontrariam. Onde poderia cumprir a promessa de sua mãe, de nunca chorar na frente de alguém. Pois assim poderia chorar em paz, mesmo que seus pais não estivessem mais juntos, que não amasse mais sua namorada e que estivesse apaixonado por quem não deveria.

Ainda sim, odiava que o vissem chorando.

E havia esquecido como as lágrimas tinham um saudoso gosto de saudades, mar e tristeza.

E quando se viu chorando naquele dia frio, que anunciava que o inverno estava próximo, sentiu como se nunca tivesse deixado de chorar. Como se pudesse chorar para sempre, como se cada lágrima fosse uma gota de sua alma sendo libertada. Chorar, definitivamente era uma sensação libertadora.

Scorpius Malfoy odiava que o vissem chorando.

E for por isso que destratou Lily quando ela se aproximou, perguntando o que tinha acontecido. Por isso que a mandou ir embora, que ela sumisse de seu mundo e que ela era o motivo de suas lágrimas. Que se ela não tivesse aparecido e baralhado sua vida, nenhuma daquelas lágrimas ia precisar ter sido derramada. E mesmo que ele estivesse a tanto tempo desejando aquelas lágrimas, teve que despeja-las em cima de Lily, afinal, nada daquilo estaria acontecendo se ela não tivesse aparecido em sua vida. Não mesmo.

Malfoy odiava que o vissem chorando.

E odiava ainda mais, quando fazia alguém chorar. Quando viu as lágrimas nos olhos da única garota em toda Hogwarts, que havia se dignado a ouvi-lo, e talvez até quisesse compartilhar de sua dor, se arrependeu imediatamente. A ruiva não tinha culpa de ser quem era. De ser a única garota que desejava e a única que não poderia ter. Seja por ela ser a irmã do seu melhor amigo, seja pela diferença de idade, seja por seus pais se odiarem. De qualquer forma, eles não podiam ficar juntos. Céus, o que estava pensando? Ela tinha 14 anos!

Odiava que o visse chorando.

E se odiou quando ela sentou-se ao seu lado, lágrimas nos olhos e o abraçou. O que ela estava pensando? Por que ela tinha sempre que ir contra tudo no mundo? Ter sempre a atitude diferente daquela que ele esperava? Mesmo chorando, ficou ao seu lado, mesmo a tendo machucado. Não fez perguntas, não pediu respostas, apenas ficou em silencio, sentindo sua dor.

Odiava que ela estivesse o vendo chorar. E que estivesse chorando por sua causa.

Depois de um tempo, as lágrimas se foram e só restaram os cacos. As lágrimas dela ainda caiam silenciosamente ao seu lado, o que o fazia sentir-se ainda mais miserável por aquilo. Ela não merecia chorar por ninguém. Ele, com certeza não era merecedor daquelas lágrimas.

- Por que ainda chora?

- O seu grande problema, Scorpius, foi sempre se ligar à pessoa errada. Se ligar à pessoa que obviamente não vai se ligar à você. E quando você perceber isso, então será tarde demais.

- Do que você está falando?

- Apenas pense no que eu estou falando, Scorp. Espero que você perceba quem está ao seu lado, e quem sempre estará.

Ela apenas levantou-se e selou seus lábios com um beijo singelo. Tão rápido que poderia não ter ocorrido, poderia ter sido um erro de calculo. Ainda sim, o fez ficar parado olhando na direção em que a ruiva sumia.

Lily Potter odiou ter visto Scorpius Malfoy chorando.

Mas ficou muito feliz em estar errada.

* * *

**N/A**: Dedico essa fic à Ingra, que me pediu uma ScorpiusLily há um certo tempo, hope you like it. No mais, aquele esqueminha de sempre, gostou, review! Não gostou, review também ;) Essa é a primeira SLL que eu publico, mas como sou completamente apaixonada por esse ship...

E fazendo aquela propaganda gostosa, vamos levantar o ship lá no 6v. Entre no nosso tópico e nos ajude com os projetos e fanmixes. Não fechem nossa caixinha!

Cheers,

Jess.


End file.
